Death Note one shots
by BeyondBeleif13
Summary: Series of DN one shots.  NOT MINE! Written by my friend Near whom I got permit to publish this  we'll keep adding onn to "Signs You're Obsessed With Death Note"  See ya later, don't forget to review! ;D   L and Near
1. Awaken from Death

Awaken From Death

Summery: L's thoughts after he dies.

L Lawliet awoke, drenched in sweat, hacking and coughing. His body shook with tremors. Heart attack, L remembered vaguely. He had had a heart attack. A heart attack that Light Yagami had caused.

Light Yagami. Kira. He was Kira. L hoped that his successor would know what to do. For now though, that successor was on their own. L, the great detective, was no more.

L stared wide-eyed, as if he was being chased by some sort of monster. The weight of his death fell on him like a boulder falling on ant. L Lawliet was dead. Gone. No More. He would never again solve unsolvable cases. He would never again hide himself from the world. He would never again live as he once did, because he was dead.

L shook himself out of his thoughts and stood up. He looked around. It was a small room with red walls and red carpeting. The color of strawberries, his favorite. He wiggled his toes, feeling the carpet. It felt soft under his bare feet. Smooth, like freshly mowed grass.

There was nothing in the small room, except for a small table, which L immediately went and sat on. He curled up in his famous thinking position, feet flat against the basket weave of the table, knees bent, crouching down, his thumb at his mouth, and his eyes watching.

He felt like a detective again, which was good, because he _was_ a detective. The best detective, and yet, he was dead. Those who had known him would certainly mourn him, and L Lawliet knew, _he knew_, that he would live on, he would live on through his successors. And L would live on through his successor's successors, and then through their successor's, and somehow, _somehow_, L Lawliet would live forever.


	2. Change of Plans

Change of Plans

Summery: Light did not love her. So what was Misa doing, going to kill herself? It was for Light, of course. It was all for Light.

Light did not love her. He never had. Misa knew that now. So why was she dressed in mourning black, on a train, headed to commit suicide for Light? What was she doing? He did not love her, he never had! Now that she reflected upon it, Misa realized that _she_ _didn't_ love Light, either. She simply thought she had, forced herself to because. . . because. . . well, she couldn't quite remember that part. Misa shook her head, frustrated. Why couldn't she remember? There was something about. . . something about . . . yes, that was it, _Kira_.

Misa got off at her stop and walked to the building she had chosen earlier. Her steps led her forward, even though she knew she shouldn't be doing this. She walked inside, boarded the elevator, and rode to the top floor. Misa stepped outside, onto the roof. She walked over to the railing, and pictured herself ducking under and walking out, to plunge to her death and to be with Light. _Forever. _

It was then that, all of a sudden, Misa realized that she was being stupid. She was wasting everything. Light didn't love her, she didn't love him; _so why was she doing this in the first place? _

With a slight smile on her face, Misa spun around and walked back inside the building. She walked down the street confidently, walking towards the future and whatever it held in store for her. 


	3. Promise

Promise

Summery: She made him promise. And now he has to keep that promise.

_ "Near, you're leaving?" Linda stood at the doorway. _

_ "Yes," Near answered tonelessly, zipping up his bag. _

_ Linda glared at him. "You can't leave! Now I'll be all alone. Mello's gone, Matt left last week for who know where, and now you too?"_

_ "I want to help Mello capture Kira and end this, once and for all. I don't want people to grow up surrounded by fear. I want to succeed L," he answered. _

_ Linda stared at him, at a loss for words. "Promise me something, before you go, right now." _

_ Near nodded. Linda continued, "Promise me that if . . . if you and I get through this, that we'll find each other. If you succeed L, if you don't, come and find me. If you finish the Kira case, I'll want to know. If you become L and you chose a successor, I want to be there. I want to be there in person, not have Roger or an stuck-up snobby American agent tell me that you solved this or that case. I want you to tell me, every time something special happens. Will you promise me that?" _

_ "I won't hire stuck-up snobby American agents." Near assured her. "But, yes, I will promise you that, Linda." _

_ Near wasn't expecting it so when Linda threw her arms around him and hugged him tightly, it came as quite a shock. Somehow, he managed to hug her back. _

_ "I promise," he repeated, a ghost of a smile touching his lips. _

_ Linda stepped back and smiled at him, and offered to help him carry his luggage to the door of Wammy's House. Near accepted, and later, before he got into the waiting car, Near looked back and saw a young girl standing at the gate, smiling at him. Linda waved and Near waved back. He got in and the car came to life. It drove down the road. Linda was gone. _

Near sighed. It had been one month after the ending of the Kira case, and finally, _finally_, it had come to a close. He was ready to officially start taking cases again and solve them as L. First . . . he had something he needed to finish, something he had sworn to that he needed to fulfill. Near walked out to the street, signaled a taxi cab, and told them the address.

He had already looked up Linda's real name (he knew it from Roger) and occupation and figured out that she was a famous artist in New York. After moving his headquarters back there, Near looked up the address of the building that she worked in, and found it to be quite close to his own.

Morning sunlight streamed through the window of the cab as the driver drove past apartment buildings and shopping centers. The car stopped outside yet another office building, and Near, knowing it was the right one, thanked and paid the driver. Near walked up the steps and went inside. Locating a directory, he ran his finger down the names until he found the one he was looking for. His hand stopped beside it. _Linda Mkenzi, Floor 300. _Near boarded an elevator and pressed _300_, a slight smile on his lips.

When the elevator reached his destination, Near stepped off and walked down the hall. He stopped outside a wooden door with a bronze plaque on it that read:

Linda Mkenzi, M.A.A.

Artist

Near opened the door and went in. It was a small waiting room, with one woman half-asleep at the desk. He walked over, startling the attendant, who blinked sleepily.

"I am here to see Ms. Mkenzi," Near said.

The woman sighed. "Do you have an appointment?" she asked, her tone revealing that she was very bored with her job.

Near shook his head. Did he need to have one, really? An artist like Linda hopefully wouldn't mind. . .

The woman sighed again and reached over to a small speaker on her desk. She switched it to ON.

"_Ms. Mkenzi, I'm terribly sorry to bother you, but a young man calling himself. . . eh. . ." _She glanced up at him, waiting for an answer.

"Near," he supplied quickly, knowing that Linda would recognize his alias.

"_Near, yes, calling himself Near, is here to see you." _

Linda's voice came crackling through the speaker. _"Near, did you say? Send him in at once." _

"_Yes, of course." _

The woman pointed to a door at the far end of the room.

"Go in there," she told him.

Near hurried away, opening the wooden door and stepping inside. Linda stood up immediately and rushed over to him, engulfing him in a tight embrace. Near hugged her back.

"You're here," Linda seemed overjoyed at his arrival. She continued, "Tell me everything. Roger hasn't even talked to me since I left, about a year after you went. Tell me everything that has happened."

Near plunged in effortlessly. He talked for a good fifteen to thiry minutes, more than he had ever talked in his life. Near finished with: "We basically cleared things up, after Light died. Roger took on the role of Watari and I the alias of L. Light's and L's deaths were never told to the public. Some think that Kira is simply bidding his time, waiting to return."

Linda simply stared at him, open-mouthed. After a few minutes had passed, she whispered, "Thank you."

Near nodded.

"Whenever anything else happens." Linda went on, "Please come and tell me."

" Of course." Near assured her.

And so, with a promise to visit and to write, Near left that day, to wait for the future.


	4. DNobsessed

Signs You Are Obsessed With Death Note

You build a shrine to L, the world's greatest detective.

You build dolls of Yagami and Amane and torture them constantly. (Using their last names just shows how much you hate them).

You write a letter to world leaders to ask them what they are doing about "The Kira Crisis".

You run away from home because you want Watari to find you and take you to Wammy's house so you can be L's successor

You sit like L constantly.

You use Cloister Black font to represent yourself.

You play with small, manual toys.

You eat nothing but sweets or fruit.

You pick up notebooks from the ground, willing a Shinigami to appear.

You stare at people's heads, trying to see their name and life span.

You want to become a detective.

Just in case you ever meet Kira, you create an alias for yourself and/or assign yourself a letter of the alphabet.

You cosplay.

You hold items very delicately, like L and Near do.

"For the love of. . ." (either toys, chocolate, cake, or video games), has become your motto.


End file.
